<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viva la vida by Azucena_Insanity_Daee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265554">Viva la vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee'>Azucena_Insanity_Daee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ixphoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abel Reiss is the main character, Eren is Eren, F/F, F/M, I know she is a side character, Levi is gonna be a little nice, M/M, OMG Historia, Rod Reiss is a bastard, thats why I chose her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl addicted to watching and reading Attack on titan wakes up in the body of Abel Reiss, a side character that didn't even get much of a chance to be developed in the media. Now, she must prevent herself from having the same fate, helping Historia with her martyr complex as well as take over the crown. Will she be able to open the walls? And what will she do when she finds the world isn't what she read in the mangas or saw in the anime?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Abel Reiss, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Original Titan Character(s) (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ixphoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faceless, was that a dream? Who were they?</p><p>"Abel!"</p><p>Why did I feel so bored? So pathetic.</p><p>"Abel!"</p><p>Why can't they hear me! HEY! I'm calling you!</p><p>"Abel!"</p><p>Music....I can hear it! Energetic, I can feel the excitement rising, and that? That bright square...</p><p>"Abel!"</p><p>I know this! Those images! All the blood. I understand now, that is my computer! And that show, Attack on Titan! Oh my god! How could I forget this? Then...</p><p>"ABEL PLEASE WAKE UP ALREADY!" I gasped looking up I looked at the person I least expected to see, Frieda Reiss. She sighed relieved to see me ok. "I'm sorry, you had to see that, I wanted father to avoid bringing any of you there!"</p><p>"What is going on?" I asked confused. Then I realized, I'm Abel Reiss. So, not only am I a background character, I'm a character who dies. OMFG I don't wanna end up like Junji Ito's Splatter Film oneshot! No! I refuse to die like that! I am NOT gonna be that girl. Ok, ok, let's research my memories...hmmm I woke up, well, Abel did, who now is me. Ok technicalities aside. I have cold sweat, fuck I had a nightmare. But about what? It can't be about my past life. Then I need to ask to make sure what is going on. "then...you are a titan?"</p><p>Frieda nodded her head, silky black hair moving along. I bit my lip, I know her fate. I know it well. And nope, I am not gonna be part of it. Let's see... how can I avoid death, and maybe save everyone? Wait! Rod Reiss mentioned there something in the spinal bones. And, Annie didn't eat a titan. Which means... I have a theory that might save us all! And I can even meet Historia! And even Eren! YAS!</p><p>"It's ok...It's not your fault" I said with a small smile. Let's play with her love for blonde children. That sounded wrong.</p><p>"Abel, you are so mature for your age." Sighed Frieda, her hands raking through her dark hair. Why does she get to be the pretty one? Abel doesn't look that cute. Frieda and Historia are virtually goddesses "It's been about two years since then. I still can't believe you are nine now"</p><p>So, I'm nine? Is Historia younger than me? Or my age?</p><p>"And you are seventeen..."</p><p>"Yea" the silence was solemn, as it should be when you are in attack on titan. Welp, time to blurt it out.</p><p>"Frieda, can we do something?" Add in some puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" she asked with a smile, I could see it in her clear eyes, the desire to make her little sister happy. But I'm not her little sister, well, I am in her body, but I am not Abel. I always wanted siblings, but Frieda acts more like a mom than a sister. Or like Elsa with Anna in Frozen when they were little.</p><p>"I wanna do an experiment! Do you remember that injection thingy from that day?!" please work!</p><p>"I am not turning you into a titan!" I really want to roll my eyes right now. You won't directly turn me into a titan. Ok, let's explain it without sounding suspicious.</p><p>"No, no! Let me explain! We can maybe destroy the eating people tradition Free!" I said excitedly. "Pleaaaseee!"</p><p>"Fine..." of course she would relent, she loved her younger siblings very much. I grabbed her hand making her come closer to me. No time to waste!</p><p>"Tell a scientist to take out your bone marrow and inject it in me!" I said with a smile.</p><p>"Fine, but" there is always a but. I pouted but listened to her anyway. I need to save humanity! Open the doors like in Arendelle! "You will have to leave here and find someone for me. I want you to escape even if it works or not."</p><p>I nodded happily. She took me by the hand, both of us being very careful to not be heard. On the inside, I was beaming with excitement. Maybe I could save people now. But wait, where was I supposed to go? I don't think Frieda would send me out the walls, but at a safe distance from the Reiss family. Ok, well I don't think I'll be able to save her...BUT! I might be able to save Historia, and maybe avoid her from being such a martyr. I got it! I'll give her all the attention and love she deserves! And I'll tell her stories about the outside! Oh! And maybe I can brush her hair, I'll give her a crown hairstyle! She would look just like an angel! I can't help but giggle out loud.</p><p>I wonder if I can make Levi my friend or have Eren as my boyfriend...well if not, I'll conform by having Mikasa or Armin with him. Then we arrived, at last, I never noticed when or how, but we got to a cabin. Why to a cabin!? I dunno, this world is already strange, it is not that weird that whatever scientist chose this place. Frieda knocked, and it swung open by a very excited and disheveled Hanji. She blinked once, or twice and grinned. Did Hanji and Frieda know each other?</p><p>"Oh! Hi there!" she didn't seem to recognize either of us, was this the way Frieda was using her titan power? Wow! Amazing! Good job sis! Either that or Hanji really has n idea who we are or what we are.</p><p>"Hello, I need help." Said Frieda calmly. But I could feel her tension, her hand gripping my smaller one tighter. Damn, she's strong.</p><p>"Sure! What do ya need?" asked the brunette in glasses.</p><p>"Inject my bone marrow into my sister" now that I heard it, it did sound pretty crazy. Shit, I should think things through.</p><p>"WHAT!?" even Hanji thought this was insane. Great! I bit my lip looking at Frieda.</p><p>"It's for science! We...we can bring titans to help us, humans! Uh..." right I forgot I'm super bad at words. Frieda sighed closing her light-colored eyes. She pressed her forehead against Hanji's, which wasn't that hard seeing as Hanji didn't know what personal space was. I watched as she closed her eyes, perhaps revealing the truths of the titans to the scientist. Hanji was just impressed, but excitedly agreed.</p><p>I was ready. I was ready for this. I closed my eyes, waiting on the examination table. And then pain was felt on my tail bone, I screamed unable to bear it. I felt lightheaded, everything was white, glimpses of the past of this world came to mind. My throat felt sore and raw. When my blue eyes opened sleepily, I saw Hanji talking to Erwin and Levi.</p><p>"Hanji?" I mumbled. Her eyes brightened as she came back to me.</p><p>"Hi, little one! How was your nap?"</p><p>"Painful..." I said. "Where is Free?"</p><p>"Your sister?" asked Hanji. "She left."</p><p>I nodded, and then I was taken and placed me on a horse. </p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"The brat has no idea of anything" I heard Levi say coldly as I glared back at him.</p><p>"Shut up! I know I am gonna go away! I just dunno where!" Well, Levi will be hard to soften, but Isabel could, so I can too.</p><p>"What is your name?" Trick question, I knew. I knew they knew who we were. This was a test.</p><p>"Cain...Cain Lenz" I answered. Goddammit, Levi is scary in real life! And Hanji is terrifyingly energetic. Erwin was calm, he made his way towards me placing sitting on the same horse as I was.</p><p>"Than, Cain, it is time to go home."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krista Lenz, true name Historia Reiss. A young girl who should not have been born, hated in childhood, used in adulthood, and invisible teen years. She was a cutie pie in the first season of the show…And well, shit went down later. I sighed, if I am correct this is the castle Eren will be locked in later. I wonder if I will see Frieda again. Or better yet, be able to save her and maybe Wall Maria. God, why is this so difficult!?</p><p>I sat in front of a mirror, brushing my hair, creating two French braids that ended where my neck and head connected. I wonder, should I braid Historia’s hair into a crown? Heh, that would be a great reference. I grabbed a notebook that was given to me, I guess I should write everything I know.</p><p>Number one:</p><p>Historia Reiss, or Krista Lenz, is my half-sister. In the anime and manga, she turns into the queen. She treated Eren and the rest badly for a while, maybe due to pressure. All her life she was cast away by her family and the only time she had contact with her mother was when she was thrown off. She has a martyr complex, and the only kindness she had was from Frieda. Her father only wants to use her and turn her into the queen due to her being the last of his family. Kenny Ackerman wants to kill Historia because she is illegitimate.</p><p>Therefore, to correct this, I need to fill her with all the love I can! And keep her as the cutie-pie she used to look like in her first debut in the anime. She is weak so we will need to train together, maybe even show her sign language, oh! And Morse code!</p><p>Number two:</p><p>Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are best friends from childhood who witnessed the wall fall. Yet, Eren already had violent tendencies, killing people to save Mikasa. Mikasa fell in love with him because of this. Eren has no memory of what his father did to him. Armin has no self-confidence and Mikasa has an attachment issue with Eren.</p><p>So, since I have the memories of his dad and experiments, I can pass them to Eren without him knowing. Though I’m not sure if he should see his father’s rampage. I’ll also need to help Armin and Mikasa with their attachment issues and inferiority complex.</p><p>If I wanted to meet HIstoria... One idea came to mind, I was going to sneak off and visit just like Frieda used to! Yes, that was perfect. I gulped in air, and held the reigns of the only horse left in the stables, and made my way through the woods while the others had left the “palace”. There was little to no security due to this place being practically abandoned.</p><p>“Little one! What are you doing out here?” the voice made me halt. I turned towards the source. There stood two people with gas lanterns like the ones they always had in the castle. They wore cloaks with hoods covering their heads. I had never seen them in the anime. Such bright colored hair from the girl was very abnormal. And the male had darker skin than what I had ever seen within the walls.</p><p>“Umm...I…”</p><p>“I see, you are not allowed to speak,” said the male with a smile. “You’re just like my dear Dorothy”</p><p>The red-haired girl nodded, giving me a small smile, clearly, she wasn’t used to doing that. She was Dorothy then.</p><p>“Can you sign?” asked the male again, his skin was like chocolate if I could describe it. Immediately I raised my hands and signed to them I was only going out to explore. But Dorothy’s expression made it clear she knew I lied.</p><p>“You are looking for someone,” said the only male calmly. Well, there was no point in denying it. “We may be able to assist you”</p><p>I get the feeling I don’t have any option but to allow them in. I nodded. But just like that, I saw the female one change. She was completely white everywhere, even her eyes didn’t have pupils nor irises now. It was terrifying and confusing, this shouldn’t exist! This is wrong! I wasn’t even able to protest when I was soon where I needed to be! How did they even know?!</p><p>But their expressions let me know I would not get any answers. She was back to her human self, I gulped a bit confused. The fields were green, and Historia was there, sitting under a tree reading. I wish I had brought a book. She’s adorable! I made my way towards her, when I stood in front of her, her crystal blue eyes looked up at me in wonder. Should I break my promise here? You know what? Fuck it! Frieda did it too, right?</p><p>“Hi! I’m Abel Reiss, your sister!” I said with a wide smile. Hopefully, I didn't look very creepy….</p><p>“Hello…” She answered blinking twice. “I’m Historia”</p><p>“Can I call you Tori?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>I had thought it would be harder for me to talk to her, being that I wasn’t very good with people in my original world. I taught her my sign language as well, not that she knew why I needed it. I did not erase her memories as Frieda did, but she swore not to tell anyone about my existence. Perhaps it was selfish of me...But I changed the memories she had with Frieda and replaced her with myself. I went back with these people to the castle, Levi was waiting at the door. His frown was making me nervous, and it made sense, I was practically coming back with a pair of strangers.</p><p>“Who are you?” He didn’t hesitate to grab me and put me behind him.</p><p>“Travelers,” said the chocolate-skinned male. “We came here searching for the army when we found her wandering the woods. We were worried for her safety”</p><p>“I see…” Levi looked back at me. I nodded and went inside. I had made a mistake by leading these two here. I took a cold bath, per usual, allowing myself to get lost in thoughts. The skills of my other world, the basic survival and artisan skills I learned just to be able to help write stories with my friends were still in my head. I glanced at the shampoo I made myself with some of the few things I found in the forest. Thanks to Hanji I was able to decipher which things around this pace I could use. I even had asked for potatoes and started to harvest them, sweet and normal ones. Maybe I could make Historia some of my recipes and ask her for things from the farm...but Levi would get suspicious.</p><p>As I walked out in my nightgown drying my hair I saw him enter again, the visitors had gone somewhere else in the palace. I bit my lip nervously.</p><p>“Sit” I did as he told me, listening to the rustling sounds of him taking the hairbrush and starting to brush my hair. I had managed to make that part of my dreams come true. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>“I remembered my sister had been visiting someone…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I wanted to visit this person...my half-sister Historia” He didn’t say anything, instead of brushing through a knot. I didn’t yelp, it was part of my training to avoid making sounds. “I found those people in the woods… I didn’t get much of an option from them. They took me there. I swear I didn’t tell them or anything”</p><p>“I see…” He had begun to braid my hair. “You are running ten laps tomorrow, and cleaning the third floor” I hated the third floor, it always was the dustiest. “We can’t let them stay in a dirty place.”</p><p>“Ok…” I turned to look at him. I could read his eyes better now, and he was worried. “I will be more careful.. May I visit my sister?”</p><p>“Erwin will come soon, ask him”</p><p>I nodded, watching him leave. We were a small family now, Hanji and Levi were my siblings and Erwin my dad. Of course, it was something unspoken. At times, when I was alone with each I would call them by those nicknames. I sighed, walking towards the back part of the castle, grabbing some water to use on my small potato crops. I put on the boots I had left to use when going there, it was just to make things easier and avoid more scolding from Levi.</p><p>I watched shadows pass by while I watered my pseudo garden, it seemed those two had been accepted. Were they going to be sent to training? I saw Erwin come towards me, I placed the watering can down and walked quickly towards him.</p><p>“What you did was dangerous”</p><p>I shifted uncomfortably until I felt him place his hands on my shoulders.</p><p>“But I understand the situation. You don’t need to worry”</p><p>I tilted my head to ask him what was going on.</p><p>“They are being sent to train, well, be evaluated to see if they can enter the elite force and maybe take care of you”</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“I heard you wanted to keep on meeting with this half-sister of yours…”</p><p>I looked at him hopefully.</p><p>“You will when you finish your daily chores. Only an hour.”</p><p>I nodded furiously, making him smile and pet my head. He nodded towards me, so I took off my boots and let him carry me inside. The next day was full of arduous training and chores. This time conducted by Lev, it was hell, but worth it. I did my best in everything, I even wrote in a notebook all the stories I could and was sent to Historia’s farm. Ever since then, things went in a cycle, I would stay an hour talking to her giving her treats, and handing her a new story every time. But I knew things weren’t going to stay that way. They never did.</p><p>The day for her to leave was today, and I was distraught. Today things were going to be horrible.</p><p>“Abel? Why are you spaced out?” I looked back at her.</p><p>“Sorry...I was just thinking…”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“A-A song!” I did my best to smile.</p><p>“A song? Could you sing it to me? Please? I like the way you sing!”</p><p>I laughed nervously and sighed. I breathed in, I was going to make a parody of a song that reminded me of the Reiss name.</p><p>“We used to rule the world…</p><p>Titans would rise if we gave the word</p><p>from now on we must be alone,</p><p>flee the streets we used to own”</p><p>The images of that episode in the anime started to fill my mind. The day Frieda got her powers. The horror of watching it happen.</p><p>“After the bodies shift</p><p>we hear the fear in my enemy's lips</p><p>Listen as the crowd would scream</p><p>Now the old king is dead, long live the king”</p><p>Yes… That did happen in the anime, Historia kills her father… But, this one, she won’t have to. I’m here. I know she won't…. No.</p><p>“One minute I’ll hold the key</p><p>Next, the walls were closed on me</p><p>And I discovered that these walls just are</p><p>pillars of men, pillars unarmed”</p><p>If I were to scream from here, would Grisha Jeager not attack? Or, would Bertholdt and Reiner not do it either?</p><p>“I hear Maria’s bells are ringing</p><p>The scouting legion is singing</p><p>They’ll be our mirror, our sword, our shield</p><p>Our missionaries in a foreign field”</p><p>Why did I feel myself choking on emotions? Were these Abel’s true emotions? The thoughts of the fall were filling my head. It should be happening now. Right now! And here I was singing to Historia...</p><p>“For some reason, I can't explain</p><p>Once you go there was never, never an honest word</p><p>And that was when we ruled the world…”</p><p>No, I couldn’t keep on singing, I was crying by now. My eyes were still closed, I felt her hand grab onto my hair, petting it a bit, and then… lips on mine. A kiss...A KISS!? I opened my eyes, blurry, unable to know what to do.</p><p>“Tori…?”</p><p>“S-Sorry!” she said guiltily getting away from me with a blush. I must be blushing too. I was not expecting that! “You… seemed so sad… and I just thought this would make you feel better!”</p><p>“Thanks…” I answered with a small smile. “But you shouldn’t do that”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You must do that only to the person you love romantically..”I explained cleaning my tears. “W-We are still too young to know that” Well, only she was young. I was mentally older.</p><p>“I see…” Her hair was braided in a crown just as I had taught her. I took out a ribbon from my pocket and tied it to the back. “But...if I find someone that I love, I can do the same when I’m older, right?”</p><p>“Yea...I guess so, but the person must like you back, if not, it's not good!”</p><p>“Ok!” she lifted her pinkie. “Then, let's promise to never kiss anyone that way unless we like them that way”</p><p>I giggled and did the same. The hour was gone, I hugged her goodbye. Today was the last time I was going to see her. But something about that kiss and promise felt not so innocent. I just hope I am able to destroy as many tragedies as possible.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri, and cold relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things went as expected. The fall happened and I wasn’t able to avoid many of the things from happening. I had even met Annie in the woods many times. We became fast friends, hopefully, I could avoid her from harming anyone. Annie was sweet to me, I felt loved, cherished. It was nice to have her by my side. By now, we had a romantic relationship, at least that was what she told me. I was a bit nervous about getting into the military, but it was what I had been hoping to do. I couldn’t stay hidden forever, and I was going to make myself useful. I stood straight listening to the man yell nonsense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having been trained for a while by Levi this didn’t scare me. If I was still in my past world I would be shaking, terrified. But not now. I felt stronger, and I had one mission. Save Eren from insanity. The thing finished, and I headed into the kitchen, making sure to grab something not just for me, but for Sasha Brause, also known as, potato girl. I knew Historia was coming this way, I could hear her steps. She was going to get water for her. We looked at each other, the shock and happiness were easy for me to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-” I shook my head, and signed to her my new name. “Cain? Your name is Cain Lenz?” I nodded to her with a small smile. “I-I missed you” I nodded back and then gestured for us to sneak out. She gleefully whispered about her last part of her life, getting ready to join the military, and that she had kept all of the short stories I wrote for her. We had hidden our things for Sasha, sitting at a table together, a crowd had formed around Eren as he was asked question after question. My husbando, I couldn’t see him. But he was just that, a husbando, not my boyfriend...only something platonic I wouldn’t have in this life. I had Annie as a wonderful girlfriend...right? Who was I kidding, I always knew there was something wrong besides what I already knew about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Annie hadn’t come to sit with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” I shook my head. Then watched as Eren got into a fight with Jean. Historia seemed afraid for them. I got up, No, I wasn’t going to really break them up, but hopefully what I was gonna do would work. Me getting up made an echo in the room. Good, some were paying attention. Ok, no it was time to look ominous… I felt myself shaking as I walked past Jean and Kicked his knees from behind, making him fall flat on his face, and whispered only loud enough for Eren to hear, feeling the energy within me rise. “Stop this fight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked out, there was no more noise. Perhaps it worked. I could trust Tori with taking the stuff to Sasha later on. I could hear Annie, I made my way towards where I heard her and hugged her from behind, relieved. She may be cold...but just like Ice cream...I enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cain…” I looked up at her. “Let go, I can’t move”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, doing as she told me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I wasn’t there with you, I had to catch up with my...old...friends”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, I understood. It seemed...I didn’t manage to distract her enough. She is still with Marley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to bed. We need to wake up early”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sure I felt a glare, or two...somebody had seen us. I felt myself shiver, we both rested in our beds. The next day we were being shown how to use our gear. This time, I made Eren wear the right one, and showed one of the sergeants the bad equipment. I watched gladly as he managed to pass with flying colors without the hindrance of this thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t help him…” I heard Annie say. She wasn’t happy with what I had done. “Next time, don’t get into another thing that has nothing to do with you.” She was worried! I nodded smiling. I wasn’t making excuses for her, right? “But, Cain, I think I understand why you did it. You are lonely, are you?” How did she know? “If so, you should talk with him, you would need some more friends” I know why she said it. It was because I was going to be her tool. I was going to be her contact to Eren… her chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cain!” it was Historia who called this time. I looked back at her. “You had me worried!” she then glanced at Annie confused. “Oh, Annie, I didn't know you were friends”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were her sister”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they being hostile towards me or each other? I could cut the tension with a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we only wrote each other letters for a while! She tells me everything you see!” said Historia taking my hand with a grin. “But of course, I get it, you became friends here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course... “ said Annie, though I could feel her glare towards our hands. Was she getting jealous? I felt my stomach do some flips. I needed these two to get along... “Our friendship runs deeper than blood… well, we could say we do more things than what siblings would do. Come back soon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she really have to insinuate we had sex?! Annie left us both, I glanced at Historia who was seething. I hadn’t seen this expression before. It was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cain… What did she mean?” I looked down at the floor. “Tell me, please” I felt her take my face in her soft hands. I didn’t dare to look at her big blue eyes. “You were crying… That bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I was staring back at her in shock, Historia didn’t cuss in the anime nor the manga! She tried to be a perfect young lady! I shook my head. And crying?! I touched my face. Yes, I had cried apparently. But when?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she do something to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. No, she hadn’t done anything. I hugged Historia. “No, we didn’t do anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you wished you did”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of me. “I know...I know… It's just not fair. You look miserable. I have been watching you two during training and I can see how you act around each other… It's not fair! She hurts you! She doesn’t pay attention… And yet she dares to say something like! Ugh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t kissed Ymir when we...and we promised...and…” I could see her frustration, hear it in her rants. I took her shoulders making her look up as I signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Krista, it's ok… I promise. I’ll be fine. I don’t know what is going on right now with her, I’m going to talk to her…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But, are you still pure?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked Twice, astonished, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Have you kissed?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Once or twice…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Now that I thought about it, those times had been very rare. And in all of our relationship, it was only two. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since before arriving here, I was with her for six months before arriving here”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And in all this time, you only kissed twice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. I need to go look for her”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay, please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Krista, you have someone now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t! It's just sex!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was blushing as she signed it desperately, I took her hands and shook my head. Before she could stop me, I ran into the dark forest, I wonder if I will find Eren here since he didn’t need help with his posture anymore, perhaps the story won’t have this scene. So, Historia had a sexual relationship with Ymir. I did expect something like that to happen, but this level of desperation and jealousy… It was something I only had seen in romance anime. Was she in love with me? But...she is my sister! Well, we are not really siblings… since I am not really Abel, but, we are still half-siblings by blood. I would have thought that she would know by now that it wasn’t right to like your sibling in that way! How much had I corrupted her anyway?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Annie, was she really beyond my help? I know I have let my head get clouded by her, but I know I could also have turned her ways, avoided the fight in the middle of the plaza. How messed up was this world that at this age cadets were having sexual relationships at a tender age without any romance? But if Annie was true, if Annie loved me...If this relationship we had was real, not only would I be able to save her from her fate, I could also make her help us out and make peace!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She may not have been my waifu in my other life, I might have hated her back then… but she isn’t the same Annie, right? This is reality! I mean, even Historia has changed so much! She isn’t a martyr anymore! And Erwin is my dad now, I have Hanji and Levi as my newer siblings… I might not have Eren romantically speaking...but I can still help him. I glanced through the trees when I heard something snap beside me, the rustling of clothes. I peeked through them making sure to stay hidden. It was Annie… and Bertholdt. My eyes widened as I watched them kiss. I covered my mouth, tears running down. Was I being used? Did they even know I was the last surviving Reiss? No… Those times when I met Annie in the forest before my recruitment here, they were real? Right? Our relationship...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stay, I couldn’t make a noise, I ran for it. I ran and ran...all the way to the cliff where Eren had practiced his posture in the anime. The full moon gleaming at the waters, what I used to believe romantic now being something painful. Maybe I was getting too worked up about this… I was determined. I was going to make everyone forget my relationship with Annie. Not that many knew about it anyway...I took a deep breath. Now I really was crying. Now those tears were real. Historia was right… She was right! And the only reason why I reject her is because of our blood relation. So now, I am making her suffer by seeing me suffer with another relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a horrible person! I even was blatantly told by Annie to be friends with Eren because she wanted to use me! All this time, I could have invested it differently! I could have even told Eren everything! I could have begun the process since then! But no, I didn’t. I let myself believe that I could bring Annie into this when she never was part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me” I quickly turned around and saw a red-headed soldier standing right beside me. Dorothy Oslow, the woman I met the first time I searched for Historia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to send information to dad…Will you tell him?” Ever since they had been trained she and her husband, Ryan Reeves, were in charge of sending whatever information I gathered or remembered to Erwin, Hanji, and Levi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie Leonhardt, Bertholdt Hoover, and Reiner Braun are infiltrated from the outside. From a country called Marley… I-If they want to know more… they will have to come to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not tell them you spoke with Eren. But, are these people dangerous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shifters…” I told her. I could feel my heartbreaking. I was betraying Annie by telling them what I knew from my other life. Yet, I wasn’t going to save many if I continued to keep on being silent. I believe it is the right time to share my secrets with the main cast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are our threats…” She didn’t press for more information, but I knew she knew I was hiding something: Ymir Fritz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...You should sing as I showed you. No power active but, it might help cleanse your mind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dorothy” She nodded, stroking my hair and leaving me alone. I may have diverged a bit from my original purpose but now I will do what I wished from the start. I am going to save Eren from insanity, Historia from pain...and the lives of the characters I love are now in my hands. But, contrary to what Dorothy told me to do, I did in fact use my voice, erasing from the minds of those in the camp the memory of my relationship with Annie. Even Anne herself and Bertholdt will not have any memory of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear the sound of my heartbreaking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pieces of it now are crumbling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was made a fool, an idiot a coward</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The love I wanted was never real</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason...I can’t explain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know no one will call my name…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never an honest word, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>will that happen when I rule the walls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cain?” I jumped, covering my mouth and glancing at who spoke. It was Eren. Of all people. Why did it have to be him? “You can speak…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I am not allowed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it…” He wasn’t going to pry? “You sing nice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was training hard?” Oh, he was wondering why I was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No... relationships are hard”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I discovered I was being cheated on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastards” I couldn’t help but laugh when he said that, I wiped away my tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have expected it though. I need to contact my family”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Krista your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t know about this…” I said getting up. “I need to contact my family because of this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you tell your sister? Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, I know it was you the one who swapped the gear”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin saw you take the gear that was going to be mine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should have been more careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… it was broken…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that important right now?” Wait, actually… I could use this! Eren was struggling to answer, I used this as a chance and pressed our heads together. Closing my eyes, I began to share the information about his father inside his brain. It was going to hurt, but I needed to jump the boat. I had wasted too much time. He doesn’t need the basement, but it will give a bit of reassurance if somebody wonders what he knows. “All that I showed you is real, and you will forget it was me who did this. Now go back to your room and rest Eren”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a zombie, he nodded and left me alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>